300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.08.29
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Related Satellite (Major Update) *Map Updated from Cosmic Dimension -> Fuyuki City ---- Heroes *''Youkai Buster Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 7 seconds *''Youkai Buster Q: ''The duration of mark effect reduced from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Fantasy Seal R: ''Casting animation and before casting animation removed. *''Fantasy Seal R: ''The spirit orbs can now deal damage on non-hero units while circling around Reimu. *''Fantasy Seal R: ''The spirit orbs no longer disappear when they hit on enemy heroes while circling around Reimu. They can still deal damage to the enemy heroes while circling, but each orb can deal damage on the same target only once. *''Fantasy Seal R: ''Each time the spirit orbs collide with an enemy hero, it reduces the damage of all spirit orbs that deal on the target enemy hero by using the 2nd cast for 10%, the damage can be reduced to a minimum of 40% damage. (For the enemy heroes that do not collide with the orbs on the 1st cast, the damage isn't reduced and remains the same.) *''Fantasy Seal R: ''If the orbs don't collide with any enemy unit while circling around Reimu and she doesn't cast Fantasy Seal - Release R, this skill's cooldown will be reduced by half. *''Fantasy Seal - Release R: ''The orbs that fly toward the target can no longer be blocked by enemy heroes (they will also not deal damage to all enemies they pass through). *''Fantasy Seal R: ''The skill description and visual effect on both the 1st and 2nd cast are optimized. *''Fantasy Seal R: ''Fixed the duration of spirit orbs (it's too short). *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Adjusted the skill effect. **New Active - ''Mihawk swings a precise slash that moves toward the target, dealing 40/75/110/145/180 + AD physical damage to them and 50% of the damage to all non-targeted enemies the slash hits through, the slash can critically strike with a 150% critical damage. If the target is under the trauma effect from ''Weakness Break, this skill will hit the target with a 100% chance to critically strike. *''Kokutou Sakaba W: ''When Mihawk casts the active effect of this skill, he gains 20% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *''Kokutou Yoru E: ''Adjusted the AoE from 350 range of cone-shaped area -> 550 range of rectangle-shaped area *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Accelerated its slash speed. *''Cruelty: ''Each time the passive effect is triggered, Warrior Boy restores 5 Fury. *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Can now reset basic attack animation. *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Can now apply on-hit effects. *''Mortal Strike Q: ''The increased Critical Chance adjusted from 15% -> 20% *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 30/40/50/60/70 Mana -> 20 Mana *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 Mana -> 30/40/50/60/70 Mana *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''Base damage on each musket from the passive effect increased from 10 -> 15 *''Sweeping Universe - Break / Strike / Slice Q: ''The AoE of the damage increased from 150 radius -> 170 radius *''Shinku Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Shinpan E: ''Removed casting animation and before casting animation. *''Flying Glow Worm W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Boundary between Wave and Particle E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Restricting Lock Q: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.5 AP -> 0.6 AP *''Divine Shooter E: ''Scaling damage for each bullet increased from 0.25 AP -> 0.3 AP *''Divine Shooter E: ''Base damage for each bullet increased from 20/30/40/50/60 ->30/40/50/60/70 *''Divine Shooter E: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 80 Mana *''Glock-18 Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Paralysis Bullet W: ''Cooldown reduced from 14 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Hecate R: ''Cooldown reduced from 6/5/4/3 seconds -> 4/3/2/1 seconds *''Declaration of War W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 70 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Ionioi Hetairoi R: ''Base damage for each collision of Macedonian Soldier increased from 0 -> 35/70/105 *''Trample Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.75 Bonus AD -> 0.6 Bonus AD *''Bouncing Shot Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.7 Bonus AD -> 0.6 Bonus AD *''Flying Shot Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.7 Bonus AD -> 0.6 Bonus AD *''Black Wings E: ''The duration of Black Wing reduced from 6 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Shadow Flare W: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.25 Bonus AD -> 0.2 Bonus AD *''Amy's Anger W: ''Base damage reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 50/80/110/140/170 *''Amy's Anger W: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.6 AP -> 0.65 AP *''Gigantism Amy Loading R: ''Scaling damage from the 1st part of the skill (burst damage) reduced from 0.9 AP -> 0.8 AP *''Gigantism Amy Loading R: ''Base damage from the 2nd part of the skill (damage per second) reduced from 50/100/150 -> 40/80/120 *''Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast: ''The Health restoration effect when killing non-hero units is removed. *''Kage Buyou Q: ''Cast range reduced from 600 range -> 500 range *''Kage Buyou Q: ''Base damage reduced from 70/110/140/180/220 -> 70/110/140/170/200 *''Kage Buyou Q: ''Cooldown increased from 9/8/7/6/5 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Kage Buyou Q: ''The duration of Armor reduction debuff reduced from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Kage Buyou Q: ''The effectiveness of Armor reduction debuff reduced from 20% -> 15% *''Hachimon Tonkou! Released! R: ''The bonus Attack Damage reduced from 50/75/100 -> 50/65/80 *''Hachimon Tonkou! Released! R: ''The percent true damage adjusted from Rock Lee's maximum Health -> Rock Lee's current Health ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Adjusted its ability to teleport to the magical orb from"Right-clicking on the magical orb to teleport to the orb" -> "Using its ability again to teleport to the orb" *Each equipment level reduces the cooldown of spell shield by 1 second. *Added to the mall as a free trial equipment. . *Added to the mall as a free trial equipment. . ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when Dracule Mihawk ( ) was attacked by Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) flowers, his Kokutou Sakaba W could be activated but it would not stun Momo Velia Deviluke ( ). *Fixed when Sawada Tsunayoshi ( ) died while using XX BURNER R, the Dying Will Flame would not deal any damage afterward. *Fixed when Matoi Ryuuko ( ) equiped Orb of Disability ( ), each skill she cast that reduced her Health also triggered the debuff effect from Orb of Disability ( ) on herself. *Fixed Changeling Fighter's ( ) basic attacks could trigger Trinity Force's ( ) Spell Blade after learning Poisoned Mark W. *Fixed the burning effect from Soul Torch ( ) didn't deal any damage while the owner was dead. *Fixed the model of Strike Freedom ( ) and Yuzuriha Inori ( ) were sinking while they were dead. *Fixed the number of removed stacks after selling Master Ball items, Observer Stone ( ) or Insight Stone ( ) were incorrect. *Fixed a malicious way to increase Gold by using Undo Function in Eternal Arena on the Observer Stone ( ) or Insight Stone ( ). *Fixed when Iskander ( ) used his Gordius Wheel to charge forward, his model would face in the different direction. *Fixed when Edogawa Conan ( ) used Murderer Among Us R, the skill TIPS for all of his 2nd cast were disappeared. *Fixed the unusual lag when you opened Skin Section at the Item Mall for the first time. *Fixed when Portgas D. Ace ( ) equipped an item with cooldown reduction effect and used his skills after he unequipped the item, all of his skills would display a wrong cooldown. *Fixed when you opened Item Shop in the Practice Mode of the Eternal Arena and forgot to close it, the interface would still open when you entered other modes. *Fixed the target's avatar on the upper-left corner of the screen in the In-Game Interface displayed incorrectly. *Fixed the Index's Walking Church ( ) in the Item Shop of Eternal Arena was sorted in the wrong item type. *2D Cube will be temporarily closed after this update. ---- Optimized Adjustment *In the Item Shop of Eternal Arena, you can use Undo Function at most 16 times. *In the Login Rewards Interface, you can use the Account Security System to lock the Re-login reward button. *'Auto-buying' in the Item Shop of Eternal Arena can't use Undo Function. *Added new CG for Konpaku Youmu. *Optimized Summoner Spell's icons. *Optimized Talent's icons. *Optimized the following heroes' skill icons. ** ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Login Rewards *Tthe login reward on 2016.08.21 fixed from Agility Potion ( ) -> Rage Potion ( ) ----